


星星点火

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 学步车





	星星点火

**Author's Note:**

> 学步车

*男校ABO  
*女装预警

 

-  
“……希望大家要学会互相尊重，第二性别并不是全部……”讲台上的生理老师撩起袖口，对着一群昏昏欲睡的学生唾沫横飞，李赫宰坐在教室正中央，脑袋点的频率像极了昨日跟曺圭贤一起蹦过的迪。

“翻开书本第四十六页……好，此刻我们需要一个Alpha上来配合一下。”讲师的眼神幽幽扫过，不出意外的点了他。

苦了李赫宰的口水哈喇还没抹干净，就在同桌的叮嘱下上了讲台，曺圭贤忍着笑掐了一把他的胳膊，将人推出课桌：“老师叫你上去演示一下不坏好意的人去偷袭女性Omega，戏精的拿手绝活。”

这简单。

死气沉沉的教室立马躁动起来，李赫宰吹着流氓口哨，以迅雷不及掩耳之势去除了眼角的新鲜眼屎。他歪着脖子，痞里痞气道：“那位Omega呢？”

这是节大课，如今教育改革流行走班制，课室宽阔到可以开一个party，厚重的幕布被一只嫩白的小掌撩开，登时让教室直接爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声。  
暗紫色的复古宫廷蓬蓬裙，深红的宽檐帽子边别着一朵精致小巧的白玫瑰，薄薄的猫形唇上涂满无可挑剔的正红——是个娇艳欲滴的女孩子。

没办法，一个体育委员的四字成语词汇储备量远比你想的还要少，李赫宰暗自吞了吞口水，迫不及待的朝这个Omega伸出了手。

青春期的男孩子总是容易被环境所影响，在此起彼伏的口哨声中，李赫宰在握手时还顺带揉了揉，很软，好似没有骨头的棉花糖，甜腻惹人喜。

很容易让人春心荡漾。

小姑娘没吭声，只是睁大了好看的眼睛望向讲师，似乎是在征求什么意见。Alpha还没来得及再多观察一会儿Omega若隐若现的虎牙，就被一个过肩摔轰的一声砸在木地板上。

这可不是一般的疼，李赫宰倒在地上痛苦的挤眉弄眼，一抬头，就看见小可人儿朝他比了个胜利的V，提着镶嵌蕾丝边的厚重裙摆颠回了后台。

讲师立马鼓起掌给今日的课堂演示进行总结：“大家也看见了，提高自卫能力十分重要。李赫宰同学，怎么还不起来？”

“我不太舒服，老师。”李赫宰躺在地上，双手搭在左心房的上方，“丘比特的箭矢射的我好痛。”

 

-  
直到下课李赫宰还扯着曺圭贤的手贴在自己的胸膛上，丝毫不在意发小的白眼加辱骂。“你快看看，这是不是一见钟情……她是不是什么人气模特？或者是刚出道的小明星？”

曺圭贤实在给他恶心的不行，边干呕边朝他挥手：“我们学校唯一一件女士礼服，你不眼熟才怪。”

“她是我们学校附近礼服点的？”李赫宰两眼冒光，把课桌上的书本一股脑全塞进书包，准备翻墙逃课去找他的心上人。

“李赫宰，求求你带点脑子。”

“我们在男校。”

 

-  
李东海龇牙咧嘴的给后脚跟胡乱抹上一堆红药水，躺在床上一动不动，他算了算这学期的学分后，理所当然的翘掉了下一节关于Omega发情期的课程。

扮一次女装加十分，不算吃亏。那件礼服甚至被改为李东海的专用小裙子，贴身舒适，唯有高跟鞋打脚的很，总是要把皮肤都弄破几层。手机的kkt群消息疯狂震动，李东海一滑开就被学校论坛的截图气的胃疼。

头号标题：年级最帅体委寻人启事，配图是穿着女装的自己。

所幸他扮女装久，大部分人都只记得穿着Lolita的双马尾女孩，真正能做回自己的时间李东海全拿来翘课，这么说来也是这所学校的传奇人物了。这个时间点宿舍里没人，Omega也懒得遵循什么文明礼仪的校规校纪，把荔枝味的信息素散了满屋。他愤愤点开输入键盘，准备给这个精华加热的帖子来一些轰炸。

如果金厉旭不用吓得死人的高音来喊他开门的话，李东海一定不会犯下这样低级的错误，他少打了'爸爸'两个字。

 

-  
“哥！哥！不管小可人儿是男是女，我恋爱了！”李赫宰一手抓着被他激动到摔破屏的手机，一手提着空儿到处晃。“他说他是我的！”

朴正洙抢过空儿，退到墙角边开始对他的弟弟进行每日一翻白眼的签到行动。作为一个成熟又理智的Beta，朴正洙极其看不起这种无脑行为：“是吗，这是你今年二十六次陷入了热恋。”

“不一样，这次是真的。”

朴正洙被李赫宰摇的头晕，摆摆手打算扭头就跑，“祝你好运。”

 

-  
学校的论坛爆了。  
理由是李赫宰作为楼主在里面真诚发骚，不断的回复那位名叫「不是大海」的ID。

「咳咳，我叫李赫宰。  
你上次说的话，也是我想说的。」

李东海焦躁到想从教学楼顶一头栽进双杠下的黄沙里，本意是想当别人爸爸的宣战誓言，一个手抖变成隔壁女校腐女集团最新素材主人公之一。李东海已经不止一次在论坛上看见各种讨论痴情体委与女装大佬的帖子，什么一见钟情AO绝世爱恋。

不过一见钟情倒是说的挺对……

人在气急败坏的时刻通常不带有大脑，总是会间接性遗忘很多关键。他一看李赫宰的回帖留言，立马冷笑一声回复道：  
「我妈不同意。」

你不想当我其他人，居然想当我爸爸？放你xx的狗屁。

这边李赫宰立马陷入沉思，打开电脑就是翻找AO婚后婆媳关系如何处理的专家解说，被里面无论什么矛盾生个小孩就能解决的歪理荼毒滋红了脸，刷刷快速敲下几个流氓之语。

「李东海，洗干净等我。  
我不会放弃你的。」

 

-  
“你为什么又在洗澡？”曺圭贤啪的一声再打开一罐菠萝啤，将手指摆成兰花状娇羞的点了点发小的腹肌：“啧啧，为博美人一笑，你也是下足了功夫。”

李赫宰鄙夷的摇摇头，冲进浴室打算再沐浴一回，用他的话说，恋爱的人应该随时准备好洗干净等着被爱人标记——尽管他是个不折不扣的Alpha。  
帖子因为涉黄被关闭，倒不是什么大问题，李赫宰依旧是收到了那条“爱情宣言”。

「周末在小树林见面！」

 

-  
每个学校都有那么一块瞒天过海的圣地，用来打架或者用来打炮。李赫宰一下课就迈开长腿翻出学校的院墙再跨过附近的小河沟，定时定点来到了隐蔽的小树林。

空气中除了雨后的青草味，就是那股愈来愈浓的荔枝香，他暗叫一声不好，顺着气味扒开枝叶深入树林。

满面潮红的李东海靠着一棵树正在急促地喘气，他刚成年，发情期并不稳定而且次次都来势汹汹猝不及防，上一秒还叉腰思考怎么暴打一顿无脑体委促进感情的李东海，下一秒就被浑身热流搅的肢体发软跪坐在地上。

李赫宰是压着理智一步一步地靠近李东海的，步伐不算快，可朗姆酒的气息却早已包裹住快要神志不清的Omega。Alpha体内的兽欲正在嘶吼，李赫宰哑着嗓子按住兄弟，还是听从了脑内那一丁点的善良准备去检查李东海的身体状况。

朗姆酒的气息带着不容置疑的压迫，李东海无助靠在树干上，双脚无力的在地上蹭，嘴里发出一声声咽呜，他不知道如何摆脱这样的窘境，为了维持清醒，李东海咬紧了下唇。

低喘着气，李赫宰将人搂进怀中，把两指塞进李东海的嘴里，“别咬自己。”

为了防止Omega伤害自己的举动没几下就变了味，慢慢在湿热的口腔里搅动起来。

“愿意吗？”到嘴边的肉李赫宰也能忍着不吃，李东海默默在心里给他好感加十，怪慎的用舌尖卷了指头，轻咬一口当做默认。  
抽出湿淋淋的手指，李赫宰顺着那片水光舔上去，含住一瓣下唇就是一顿吮吸，终于将同样火热的舌头送进温热的口腔。

纠缠舔坻，至死方休。

深吻持续了很久，朗姆酒的气味染上荔枝的果香，李赫宰捏了捏人后脖的软肉，用牙齿不重不痒的磨着腺体。

“别磨叽了！不上我找别人。”

“嘶……轻点。”李东海没想到这家伙这么急，丝毫没点准备就被咬破了腺体，酥麻的热流宛如岩浆烫的他不知所措，只得攥紧了眼前的衣袖。

“只选择我，小可人儿只能是我的。”  
李赫宰嘴里说着情话，下身却是毫不犹豫的贯穿静谧的隐地，两个人汗津津的抱在一起，等着那股强烈的感觉慢慢消退。“东海……”

Omega闻声抬起头，俏皮的在人脸上啄一口，连回应的一声嗯都宛如欢快的金丝雀。

李赫宰拉起那双比自己小一号的手说道：“我第一次摸你手，被你后肩摔倒在地上，你那时候居高临下的看着我……”

李东海一听立马来劲，不服气的瞪大眼睛：“怎么？你不服气？”

“不是。”Alpha提了提跨坐在身上的软肉，将Omega往上拉，“我那时候就想说……”  
他顶顶胯，满意地看着李东海的脸红成天边的火烧云，“坐上来，自己动。”


End file.
